Storms and Cold
by RhaedaLeeMire
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon oneshot. They say storms and cold bring Pokémon together, and when Team MorningRay takes shelter from the elements, the saying holds true for two of its members. Contains Learan - aka HeroXPartner - and SunfloraXLoudred.


**A/N: **WARNING: Slight spoilers for Episode 3 in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky.

This was a one-shot I wrote for Valentine's Day on deviantART. It also marks the first story appearance of Team MorningRay, since you won't see Leah's teammates until Part 2 of TMRC (whenever that comes into being.) The story takes place sometime after the scene at Temporal Tower but before Leah and Roran graduate from the guild. Sunflora and Loudred appeared somewhat randomly as I was writing the story, but I really think they added a lot to it - I enjoyed getting into their heads and playing around with their banter. The dungeon in this story is entirely random - it has no name, and I have no idea if I will be working it into TMRC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Time/Darkness/Sky , nor did I write this story for profit. Pokémon, including all species used in this story, belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, and all other organizations with legal claims to the franchise. Leah, Roran, Crystal, and Belladicia belong to me.

* * *

**STORMS AND COLD:  
**A TMRC ONESHOT

Frigid rain plunged from the sky, gathered and hurled by the howling wind so the slivers of water turned into pencil-thin darts. The rock walls rising throughout the island did nothing to protect the four Pokémon struggling along the path from the elements' onslaught. A Surskit led the party, skating with her thin legs across the thin sheet of water collecting over the ground, doing her best to shield her teammates from the rain while scanning her surroundings for some kind of shelter.

Green arms huddled over her red chest, Leah followed behind her, watching the formerly wild Pokémon take charge. Now more than ever, the Treecko was grateful that she and Roran had decided to bring their teammates with them on this assignment. As a partial Water-type, Crystal was the only one unaffected by the barrage of rain. The wind blew harder, and Leah shivered as cold water pelted her in the face. For the first time, she realized that her large tail was defying gravity, covering her back and curling near her neck in her discomfort.

She heard a sneeze and turned to the rest of her team. The young Chingling behind her looked even more miserable than Leah felt, face down and devoid of its usual cheer, eyes squinting against the weather. Even her hopping strides seemed subdued, the tiniest kicks off the ground to get her where she needed to be. Roran did his best to match pace with her, to shelter her from the buffets that would occasionally blow in from their right, but even his face was drawn with exhaustion. Leah knew her Riolu partner well enough to see the misery in his eyes, to know that he was pleading inwardly for the torture to stop.

"Hang in there," she shouted over the rain, though her voice stuttered with her own shivering. Roran looked up and tried to give Leah a reassuring smile, but the gesture never reached his forlorn eyes. Belladicia didn't even glance up but continued her silent hops. Leah turned back to the path ahead of her, sighing as she drew her arms in closer. As team leader, she should be setting a better example, standing strong against the elements so her teammates would take heart and endure, as well. But the water was so _cold_, and the wind that sliced at her numbing skin didn't help. She couldn't take it.

"Look!" Crystal yelled, stopping and pointing one of her front legs.

Leah followed the Surskit's gaze to see a figure running several feet ahead of them, heading for something hidden behind the rock wall to their right. It was the first sign of life her team had seen since the storm began. She darted ahead of Crystal, shouting, "Hey! Wait!"

The figure flinched and turned. As Leah drew closer, she could see it was a Linoone. The Rushing Pokémon lowered its quadrupedal body to the ground, its back arching as its teeth clenched. Then, it lifted its head and released an orb of water so fast that Leah barely had time to jump to the side. She turned to make sure the rest of her team could dodge the Water Pulse, and when they met her glance, she held up a hand, signaling them to stay where they were. Turning back to the Linoone, she held both hands in the air and approached it more cautiously, eyes fixed on the tensed weasel's body for the slightest change of posture.

"We're not here to fight," she called, wishing she didn't have to yell to be heard. "All we want is to get out of this storm. We haven't seen anyone else around, so we know they're taking shelter. Please, can you show us?"

The Linoone relaxed its body, lifting itself off of bent legs, but its eyes remained wary as they wandered between the Treecko and the other Pokémon behind her. It said nothing, showed no indication of reaching a decision either way. Then, Belladicia sneezed again, and the Linoone's face returned to the Chingling, its eyes softening.

"I know a place," the wild Pokémon called in a male voice, looking back at Leah. "Follow me if you wish, but I won't wait for you if you fall behind."

With that, he turned back in the direction he'd been running and took off once more. Leah looked over her shoulder at her teammates and nodded, and they ran to catch up.

* * *

Miles away, back at Wigglytuff's Guild, Sunflora stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking Treasure Town, her eyes fixed on the storm clouds appearing over the sea. The wind had picked up since their appearance, flapping the petals that framed her face. Team MorningRay had been gone for a week, ever since Chatot assigned those kids to explore the new island Team Frontier had discovered. Now, seeing the change in weather, she could understand why. Unconsciously, she raised a leafy hand to her throat, and worry crossed her face.

"SUNFLORA?" a booming voice called from behind her. She turned to see Loudred emerging from the mouth of the Guild. "What are you doing HERE? I THOUGHT you had a JOB to do."

The Sun Pokémon started, surprised to realize she had forgotten about her assignment. "Oh." Then, seeing the grin that threatened to twitch Loudred's lips, she placed the curled tips of her leaf hands on her hips and said, "But what about you? I doubt Chatot gave you leave from sentry duty."

Loudred narrowed his eyes at her. "For YOUR information, I have PERMISSION to stock up for my next ASSIGNMENT tomorrow. But YOU never answered MY question."

"Well, you see, I…" Unable to say anything else, she turned back to the dark clouds to the west. No further explanation was needed – Loudred had already come to stand behind her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he said, his eyes never leaving the clouds. Sunflora was surprised to hear him speak in such a soft tone. "Those two have been through worse and made it back unharmed."

In spite of his assertion, Sunflora could hear the low tones of doubt behind his words. She turned to him and saw the concern in his eyes. As much to reassure him as to ease her own fears, she said, "And they brought Crystal with them. That Surskit can endure any amount of rain."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence, watching the slow growth and accumulation of the clouds. The wind picked up again, whistling as it swept along the cliff face.

"Chatot was PACING downstairs when I left," Loudred finally said.

"Still?" Sunflora laughed, grateful to hear Loudred's voice return to normal.

Loudred shook his head. "He TRIES to pretend he doesn't care."

"But everyone knows he does," Sunflora finished.

"I'll bet he's BEATING himself UP for sending Leah and Roran out to that island."

He stopped as soon as the words left his mouth. The two Pokémon fell silent again and watched the west as if waiting for a sign.

* * *

The Linoone disappeared through the mouth of a cave. Panting, Team MorningRay followed. The moment the rain stopped hitting their bodies, they sighed, finally allowing themselves to stop for a breather.

They took the opportunity to look around the cave. Wild Pokémon of various types who were sitting around fires in sixes and sevens turned to stare at the newcomers. A Magby, a Clefairy, three Taillow, two Seedot, four Wurmple, and a Jumpluff were only a few of these locals. At a fire crackling in the right corner of the cave, a Furret and two Sentret warmed their fur. The Linoone turned and ran in a straight line toward them, nuzzling the Furret's face when he came to a stop beside her.

Turning back to the team, he said, "You are free to borrow a log from our fire to build one of your own. But after that, we ask you to keep to yourselves. Locals don't take kindly to outsiders on normal occasions, so we don't need a reason to cast you back out into the rain."

"Understood," Leah replied, nodding. As she took Crystal and Belladicia to set up a log pile in the unoccupied corner to the left, Roran went over to the fire the Linoone's family shared and chose a flaming branch. It was all he could do not to flinch as the Sentret children turned to glare at him before their mother scolded them quietly. In spite of the Linoone's warning, he was still taken aback that even children could be so hostile.

Soon, Team MorningRay had its own fire, and the members set down to warm up by the flames. Leah reached into the Treasure Bag for apples and passed one to each of her teammates. While they ate, Belladicia's eyes wandered.

"They're still watching us," the young Chingling whispered, and the team looked around to see thirty pairs of eyes on them.

"Let's leave them alone like we promised," Leah whispered back. "But Bells has a good point. I hate to say it, but I don't know how well we can trust them." Turning to Crystal, she said, "We may need someone to take a lookout post, just in case. Do you mind taking the first watch?"

Roran smiled at Leah's choice. Crystal was the least exhausted among the team members – she would be best equipped to handle the first shift. Simple though his partner's request may have been, Roran was grateful that Dialga had brought Leah back into existence. In his three months as Team MorningRay's leader, he knew he hadn't been nearly as effective as she was today. She'd kept them going in spite of her own discomfort – he knew how much she hated the cold. And it was her idea to have Crystal serve as a shield, walking in front, at the rear, or on either side whenever the wind shifted direction or they rounded a curve in the path. It may not have solved the problem, but it did lessen the storm's impact on the rest of the team.

Leah caught his glance, and he looked away quickly, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Why did he still act this way, even after she came back? He remembered vowing in the months when she was gone that if he could do it all over again, he would have told her his feelings before she disappeared. But ever since their emotional reunion at the beach, when they were closer to each other than they had ever been before, it was as if a barrier had formed between them, one he always hid behind whenever she looked his way. He hated it.

When he turned back to her, she was looking away, as well. His face fell. Had he offended her?

He stared at his half-eaten apple. In spite of how ravenous he had been out in the storm, he'd lost his appetite. Sighing, he looked away from the fruit and watched the shapes in the fire. By now, his fur was dry, and his body felt much warmer. Bells looked better, as well, humming peacefully as she rested against Crystal's side. He smiled at the sight of the two of them together. From the moment they met, when Crystal protected Belladicia from the outlaws who had held her hostage, they had been inseparable.

Leah raised an arm to her face to sneeze. Roran looked up in surprise, face flushing with shame for not noticing sooner. The water had dried from her skin, but she still looked uncomfortable. Her arms were crossed again, her knees drawn near her chest. The trembles were small, but it was clear that she was shivering in spite of the fire. She never could stand the cold, and it took her twice as long to warm up as anyone else.

"Hey, Leah?" he whispered, his voice clamping on the last syllable.

Startled, she turned to him.

"I... uh..." _Come on, don't freeze up now!_ "Are you... Do you want... Um..."

He wanted to throttle himself for hesitating. Why couldn't he do it? It was natural for Pokémon to huddle together for warmth – most of the locals were already doing it. And in any case, why was he even asking? Pokémon huddled by unspoken consensus, drawn by instinct. But Leah was a former human. Did she have that instinct? And if not, how could he ask her without making it sound... awkward?

He looked back at Crystal and Belladicia, snuggled together in front of the fire and mutually benefiting from each other's body heat. Belladicia's eyes were already starting to droop, and Crystal was watching her friend with a smile. Between his non-guild teammates, it was an endearing sight – they were practically long-lost sisters, and they shared a strong bond. His bond with Leah was strong... but it wasn't like siblings. His feelings for her... were stronger.

He didn't realize Leah had followed his gaze until he looked back at her and saw her turning to him. They locked eyes, and her cheeks turned red. He froze, worried that he had gone too far. But then, she stood and came to sit beside him, leaning against his side. Surprise paralyzed him for a moment, but then he leaned against her in turn. In that moment, as their body heat passed between them and warmed their limbs faster than ten campfires could, everything felt right.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He thought his words over, and at last, he whispered back, "That's what partners are for."

A yawn split his lips, and the flames slipped out of focus for a moment. His gaze wandered across the fire to the Surskit who watched her leaders with a smile. After she met his gaze, Crystal turned her eyes back to the storm outside.

* * *

Sighing, Sunflora dipped her head away from the clouds and said, "I guess... we'd better get back to our duties..."

"Yeah." Loudred turned to her and smiled. "But don't WORRY. We got in a SLUMP when Dusknoir KIDNAPPED them, but they managed to come back from the FUTURE, of all places. We'll see their smiling faces back here soon enough, and they'll have LOADS of TREASURE in tow."

"I guess you're right." Sunflora chuckled. "Thanks, Loudred."

"Hmph, whatever," Loudred mumbled, turning and walking back toward the Guild. "You always were such a WORRYWART when it came to those kids."

Sunflora's mouth twitched. "Um, Loudred? Where are you going?"

"Back to my POST. DUH."

She folded her arms and touched her chin in a thinker's pose. "But I thought you said you were going into town for supplies."

Loudred jerked to a halt in mid-step. She watched his body tense as he set his foot on the ground and scratched his head. "Oh, um, yeah, I..."

Sunflora knew Loudred to be forgetful, but this was excessive even for him. Her mind wandered back to that day when he helped her hunt down the "Invincible" Haunter. Loudred had claimed that Chatot sent him to check up on her, but she found out later that the parrot had nothing to do with Loudred's decision to follow her. Could this be similar to that time?

Bowing his head as he turned, Loudred mumbled something she couldn't hear and headed for the stairs down to the crossroads. Nevertheless, she caught the glow of a flush spreading across his cheek, and it took all of her effort not to giggle.

"Same old Loudred," she said, crossing her arms. "Forgetful as always."

"HMPH!" Loudred yelled, though a slight smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "No one's QUALIFIED to make a MISTAKE? Guess I'm so FORGETFUL, I make you go 'EEK!' "

Sunflora choked, one of her leaves shooting up to cover her mouth. "Oh my gosh, now you're just being insulting!"

"Come to THINK of it," Loudred added with a full, wicked grin, "this is the FIRST time all DAY I've heard you say 'Oh my GOSH.' I think that's a RECORD for YOU."

"EEEEEK!" Sunflora shoved Loudred toward the stairs. "Get _out _of here! One more word, and I warn Chatot that _someone_ has been slacking off again!"

Loudred shook her off and walked toward the stairs on his own. But before he was out of sight, he called, "Do THAT, and YOU'LL be going to Apple Woods TOO, you know. I don't see YOU doing YOUR job."

Sunflora stared after him, but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Same old Loudred, indeed. She shook her head. Maybe going to Apple Woods for punishment wouldn't be so bad, as long as she had someone she cared about with her. Someone who would risk punishment just to ease her worries about their missing friends.

She turned back to the clouds that had gathered even thicker over the sea where Leah and Roran were stranded, but this time, she felt no anxiety. Her smile changed into a knowing grin. She knew well the old adage that storms and cold brought Pokémon together.

* * *

The only sounds inside the cave were of crackling flames and snoring sleepers. Most of the wild Pokémon had long since curled up to drown out the storm with their dreams.

Crystal watched the rain as it continued to fall, a flash of lightning illuminating the shapes of dark clouds every now and then. The wind gathered the drops of water as they fell and carried them along with it, twisting and contorting them in any direction it chose. For a moment, she wanted to feel that invigorating splash of the untamed elements again.

But turning back to her teammates, she knew that this was where she'd rather be. Bells snored lightly beside her, a sound like tiny chimes shaken ever-so-slightly by a child's hand. Her body rose and fell with her breathing, and she mumbled once in her sleep to snuggle her head closer. Crystal smiled. Everyone said they were like long-lost sisters, but she couldn't blame them. She herself saw Bells as the little sister she'd always wanted to have.

Across the fire, Leah and Roran still huddled together, though they too had long since dozed off. Somehow, in their sleep, his head had propped itself on her chest, while her arm had wrapped itself around his side, her hand resting on his back.

She smiled at the picture her two teammates made. She'd always known about their crushes on one another – it had pained her to watch them lock their feelings away after Leah came back, both Pokémon held back by the mutual fear that their partner didn't share their feelings, both scared that their feelings could ruin their friendship. She'd wanted so much to tell them that their feelings were mutual, but a part of her always knew she needed to let affection run its own course.

Her eyes wandered away from her leaders and across the room, sweeping it for any signs of danger. If all was well, she needn't wake Leah for the second shift. As she glanced at the opposite side of the room, she saw the Linoone who'd led them to this cave watching Leah and Roran. His eyes left them to lock with Crystal's, and he nodded. Even from where she was, she could have sworn she saw a smile cross his face. In that moment, she felt the warmth of his trust, and she knew a watch was no longer needed. She smiled back, and he turned away, nestling beside his mate.

Crystal looked back at Leah and Roran. Things weren't perfect between the two of them yet. She knew what would happen when they awoke tomorrow. They'd spring apart from each other as fast as they could, blushing and retreating back into the shells they'd created as they'd always done after their reunion on the beach. But this moment by the fire was a step in the right direction, and even if it was only temporary, it was a beautiful sight. Crystal sighed and relaxed herself, leaning closer to Belladicia as she closed her eyes. Whoever said that storms and cold brought Pokémon together had the right idea.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please feel free to drop a review. All forms of feedback and constructive criticism are highly welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
